Endless Tears
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Kesedihan, ketakutan, kebingunganku hanya ada jika tanpanya. Tuhan, jika memang ini takdirmu, biarlah aku bersamanya meski hanya dengan suara miliknya
1. Prolog

" _Apa yang paling kau sukai dari diriku?"_

 _Seorang pemuda berambut blonde kini menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan senyum yang menggembang seakan menyambut perkataan sang gadis._

" _Aku segala yang kau punya tapi jika harus memilih, mungkin aku lebih menyukai suaramu."_

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: Typo, EYD yang buruk, Ide pasaran.**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **RnR Please...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam diam Len menatap ke arah luar jendela kelasnya, suara percakapan yang terus berputar dari mp3 miliknya terus saja mengalun dari balik earphone. Ini sudah lebih dari jutaan kali Len melakukannya terlebih ia selalu memakainya sesaat sebelum bel masuk, earphone itu pasti sudah terpasang di telinganya. Padahal sudah berkali- kali di peringatkan namun tak ada kemajuan. Entah apa yang bagus dengan isi mp3 itu tapi yang pasti semua orang tahu bahwa tidak ada yang boleh untuk menyentuh barang sedikit pun, seakan mp3 itu adalah benda unlimited yang takkan pernah di buat lagi.

Bel sudah berbunyi dan lihatlah, Kiyoteru-sensei telah memasuk ruangan. Dan sepertinya akan ada seorang murid baru di kelas itu. Bagaimana aku tahu jika akan ada murid baru? Hey, cobalah kalian perhatikan di balik pintu geser itu. Lihat? Bayangan seseorang disana menunggu untuk di panggil.

"Kemari dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Perkataanku tepat bukan? Sekarang kalian bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dengan sebuah pita besar bertengger di kepalanya tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas lalu berhenti tepat di samping Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Namaku Kagari Rin"

Suara imut yang cukup manis dan mungkin terlalu manis hingga seorang Kagamine Len menjatuhkan mp3nya hingga membuat semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Len membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Ia tahu suara siapa itu, ia sangat mengenalnya. Pandangan Len kini beralih pada gadis di depan kelas yang terlihat canggung dengan adegan tidak jelas tadi.

"A- ano. Salam kenal."

TBC

Yah, ini baru prolog sih :v.

Tapi aku harap kalian suka.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	2. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: Typo, EYD yang buruk, Ide pasaran.**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 **Np:**

" **..." : Bicara**

" _ **..." : suara masa lalu atau ingatan masa lalu.**_

 **RnR Please...**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sore yang berwarna orange kini terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Len. Entah mengapa berbagai ingatan dalam masa lalunya kini terbuka lagi. Tidak biasanya ia merasakan hal seperti ini tapi sudah satu minggu sejak kedatangan murid baru itu, luka lama yang ia rasakan kini terasa menggores kembali. Len melepas earphone kuning di telinga dengan sedikit kesal. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia melepaskan earphone itu, padahal biasanya suara yang keluar dari sanalah membuatnya tenang. Sekarang hanya ketenangan yang bisa menenangkannya, mungkin saja jika bayangan masa lalunya tidak terus menghantui seperti saat ini.

" _Apa kau membenciku?"_

"Tidak."

" _Mengapa kau tidak menatapku?"_

"Bukan begitu aku..-"

" _Apa yang kau suka dariku?"_

"..."

Len mengigit bibirnya tatkala pertanyaan itu muncul di ingatannya. Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Sungguh ini menyakitkan baginya.

"Aku tak tahu."

.

.

.

Suasana kelas tak jauh beda terasa dari sebelumnya. Candaan, obrolan, dan aktifitas lainnya pun tetap tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya namun, sesosok gadis honey blonde selaku anak barulah yang membedakannya. Len melirik sekilas pada helaian honey blonde disana dengan pandangan datar. Masih teringat di benaknya saat gadis itu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas hingga membuat kehebohan karna kekonyolan dirinya. Ia benci gadis honey blonde itu.

Len memasang earphone kesayangnya itu pada telinga lalu memutar mp3nya sebelum ia menaruhnya pada meja dan kembali pada dunianya. Mulai dari sini, semua orang takkan bisa mendekati Len. Entah mengapa setelah memakai earphone, dunia mereka dengan Len serasa berbeda. Len takkan menanggapi seseorang, bahkan menghiraukannya. Seramai apapun tempatnya bagi Len tidak masalah jika ada earphone itu karena selama itu juga ia takkan memperdulikan apa pun termasuk gadis di depannya ini. Ya, gadis honey blonde yang kita sebutkan tadi kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Len seraya menatap pemuda itu intens.

"Ano... Kagamine-san."

Tak ada jawaban.

"A-ano, Kagamine-san. Aku ingin bertanya tentang kelompok praktik IPA. Kau satu kelompok denganku jadi aku-.."

Tak ada jawaban.

Rin mengigit bibirnya canggung saat menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Kagari-san. Dia takkan menjawabmu dalam mode seperti itu." Ujar Kaito yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Kau tau seperti kebanyakan orang bilang, jika ia menyerah maka bukan Kagari Rin namanya. Dan karna itulah ia masih tetap stay di tempat ia berdiri tadi. Sekarang ia mulai mencari cara agar dirinya mendapat sedikit perhatian dari Len. Tak begitu lama ia berpikir, kini matanya teralih pada mp3 berwarna kuning yang berada di atas meja. Rasanya ia mengenal mp3 itu.

"Aku lihat mp3mu seben-,"

Bruk!

"Rin/Kagari-san."

Suara terkejutan para siswa-siswi di kelas itu membuat kegaduhan. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka berteriak, mereka berteriak ketika melihat murid baru di kelasnya itu terjelembab ke atas lantai. Gadis itu terjelembab karna hempasan kuat yang di layangkan Len padanya. Padahal hanya masalah sepele karna Rin ingin melihat mp3 milik Len tapi ia sudah di hempas begitu? Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan pemuda itu hingga berani melakukan hal kasar pada perempuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sudah gila hingga berlaku kasar pada seorang perempuan, huh?!"

Kaito, pemuda berambut biru itu cukup kesal dengan kelakuan Len. Jika pemuda blonde itu melakukannya pada laki- laki, sungguh ini sama sekali tak jadi masalah tapi jika perempuan? Ini beda cerita. Sepertinya percuma Kaito meneriaki pemuda blonde itu, ia benar- benar tak terlihat seperti akan meminta maaf malah Len berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan keributan itu bahkan ia melupakan mp3 yang menjadi masalah semua ini.

"Apa- apaan sih dia itu?" Kata Miku saat melihat Len yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau baik- baik saja kan, Rin?" tanya Gumi khawatir.

Rin mengangguk seraya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Gumi. "Aku baik- baik saja. Hanya sedikit terkejut."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat Kagamine-san. Dia memang agak kasar terlebih soal mp3nya."

"Umm.." Rin kembali mengangguk. "Trima kasih atas sarannya."

Dengan perlahan Rin bangkit dari posisinya dengan di bantu oleh beberapa siswi disana. Sungguh ia sama sekali tak apa- apa tapi teman- teman barunya ini terlalu khawatir padanya. Yah, jika boleh jujur, memang tulang ekornya sedikit nyeri akibat dorongan tadi tapi dia tak mau membuat Len mendapat masalah. Toh, ia juga salah karena sembarangan mengambil mp3 kesayangan pemuda itu. Tunggu, ngomong- ngomong tentang mp3...

Rin menengok ke arah meja milik pemuda blonde yang mendorongnya tadi dan tepat seperti yang ia duga. Pemuda itu pasti meninggalkan mp3 itu. Benar- benar, sifat cerobohnya itu sama sekali tidak hilang. Rin berjalan ke arah meja itu dan mengambil mp3 itu dalam lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku almamaternya. Ia akan mengembalikannya saat pulang sekolah nanti.

.

.

.

Len sama sekali tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan ketiduran hingga sore hari seperti ini di atap bahkan ia melupakan mp3 kesayangannya itu. Ngomong- ngomong soal mp3nya, ia benar- benar tak ingat dimana menaruh benda kecil itu. Saku, kolong meja bahkan tasnya sama sekali tak menampakkan keberadaan mp3 kesayangannya itu. Menyusahkan! Padahal gerbang sekolah akan di tutup sebentar lagi tapi ia masih saja belum menemukan mp3nya itu.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Suara yang terdengar di telinga Len membuat pemuda itu terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menggertakkan giginya menahan rasa di dalam dadanya sebelum dirinya menutup mata dan menghela nafas untuk mempersiapkan diri menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Len mendecak malas tatkala ia mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang begitu Len kenal tersebut. Gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu seraya memegang tas miliknya dengan jersey olahraganya. Sepertinya ia habis dari klubnya, secepat itukah gadis itu menemukan klub?.

"Ah ya." Saat ia mengingat sesuatu yang harus ia berikan pada Len, Rin pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil mp3 milik Len. "Aku menemukan ini tertinggal di me-."

Belum habis Rin berkata, mp3 itu sudah di rebut oleh pemiliknya dengan kasar. Memang Rin sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan kasar Len tapi seketika itu pun raut wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman. "Aku senang kau masih menyimpannya."

"..."

"Oh ya, jika itu memang penting bagimu. Jangan pernah untuk meninggalkannya sembarang seperti tadi."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf tentang yang tadi. Aku tak bermaksud mengambilnya aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja."

"..."

"Jujur karena bagiku, itu sangat special"

" _Jujur karena bagiku, itu sangat special"_

Deg!

Rin membelakkan matanya terkejut tatkala ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuhnya yang sedikit basah karna latihan klub berenangnya. Sungguh, Rin tak menyangka jika pemuda di hadapannya ini akan memeluknya erat seperti ini.

"A- ano, Kagamine-san?"

"Panggil namaku."

"Ta- Tapi."

"Sekali ini saja. Kali ini saja."

"..."

Dekapan itu semakin kuat. Tidak, ini terasa berbeda. Rin merasakan tubuh tegap itu bergetar hingga membuat gadis honey blonde itu terdiam sesaat. "Len-san."

"Sekali lagi. Kumohon sekali lagi, hanya namaku."

"Len."

TBC

Yeah! Akhirnya. Masih sedikit wordnya XD... kayanya udah biasa saya bikin word sedikit di awal ya XD. Tapi saya usahakan chapter besok lebih panjang deh...

Ngomong- ngomong nih, ada yang mau nebak ga? Siapa gadis masa lalu Len? dan apa yang terjadi dengan dia dan Len? :v.

Kalau gitu, balas review dulu :

*Aku manusia: saya juga suka kalau ada yang mau review . Trima kasih reviewnya ya. Hummm... ikutin jalan critanya aja ya kalau mau tau :b. Mau nebak lagi juga silahkan. Ini udah lanjut juga kok.

*Asuka Akari: Huaa... Thx 4 ur review. Sudah lebih panjang nih, walau sedikit :3... Keep reading this story.

Ok segitu saja untuk Kali ini. Trima kasih sudah mau membaca. Jangan lupa review...

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	3. Chapter 2: With Wind

Mata azure itu beberapa kali melirik ke arah bangku kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Meski perbincangan teman- temannya terdengar menarik tapi tetap saja iris mata secerah lautan itu tak bisa berhenti untuk melirik ke arah bangku kosong tersebut. Yah, walau di bilang bangku kosong, tapi tetap saja ada pemiliknya. Dan entah mengapa sang pemilik bangku itulah yang membuatnya gelisah seperti sekarang.

Jujur saja, ia merasa bahwa pemilik bangku kosong itu seperti menghindarinya. Bukan perasaan, mungkin memang dia tengah menghindar darinya. Apa yang membuatnya menghindar seperti ini? Apa dia terlihat menakutkan? atau mungkin bisa saja pemilik bangku itu merasa akan di makan olehnya. Hufftt... Sungguh, ia tak mengerti apapun. Toh, dia saja sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dengannya, lagi pula dia pun tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu.

Aneh.

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: Typo, EYD yang buruk, Ide pasaran.**

 **By Go Minami Asuka Bi**

 ** _... : Lirik lagu yang di putar_**

 ** _: Lirik lagu yang Rin nyanyikan_**

 ** _/.../ : Lirik lagu yang Len Nyanyikan_**

 **RnR Please...**

Hembusan angin terasa menerpa tubuh mungil Rin tatkala pintu penghubung antara koridor dan atap terbuka yang seketika menimbulkan sensasi sejuk. Tak aneh jika cuaca mulai terasa dingin, sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur jadi angin pun mulai terasa dingin. Tak terlalu menghiraukan keadaan di atap, Rin pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga terhenti pada pagar pembatas. Tangan kecilnya meraih pembatas dan mengeratkan genggaman disana. Sungguh, Rin sangat menyukai keadaan hening seperti ini.

 _Tonari ni iru anata no iki_

 _Shiroku natte samusō_

 _Kotoshi mo mata inochi wa karehate_

 _Yagate kuru haru o machiwabiru_

 _Inochi no rensa o kikinagara_

 _Mebuite yuku hikari no naka de_

Entah mengapa samar- samar ia mendengar sebuah lagu di sana, padahal seingatnya disini hanya ada dirinya sendiri, mungkin. Tunggu! Rasanya entah mengapa dia merasa kenal dengan lirik tadi. Bahkan terdengar sama sekali tidak asing bagi dirinya. tanpa sadar Rin memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mencerna lirik- lirik yang ia dengar tadi.

 _Kuchite yuku sadame to_

 _Wakatte nao tsuyoku_

 _Iki shite itai yo_

 _Utatte itai_

 _Watashi ni mo nanika nokoseru to ii na_

 _Watashi ga ikita inochi no akashi o ..._

 _Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo_

 _Nē onegai Ima kono toki dake wa_

 _"Waratte itai yo ..._

 _Anata no yoko de_

 _Yasashii uta o utatte itai."_

Rin membuka matanya tatkala bibirnya mulai mengikuti lirik dari lagu tersebut. Rin kenal! Ya, dia tau lagu apa ini. Tapi, siapa yang memutarnya? Seingatnya, ini bukan lagu dari seorang penyanyi ternama, bahkan penyanyinya bukanlah bintang. Rasanya Rin ingin tertawa miris saat menyadari perkataannya tadi.

 _"Ikudomeka no fuyu o koete_

 _Yatto kizuita kono kimochi wa_

 _Tsugeru koto wa dekinakatta kedo_

 _Kokoro wa itsumo_

 _Tsunagatte ita yo ne ..."_

" _Kurakute mienai yo_

 _Nani mo kikoenai yo_

 _Kowai yo Kurushii yo Samishii yo_

 _Nani mo ka mo subete ga_

 _Kiete iku naka de_

 _Anata no egao dake ima kienai"_

 _/Kurushii tte itte kure yo_

 _Samishii tte itte kure yo_

 _Mukae ni iku_

 _Donna toko e mo .._.

 _Ikanaide yo doko e mo_

 _Oite'kanai de ..._ _Bokura zutto_

 _Futari de hitotsu darō ...?/_

Berbeda dengan tadi, perlahan dan samar, Rin mendengar sebuah suara yang ikut menyanyi. Tunggu! Meski lagu itu terus melantun, entah mengapa suara yang ikut bernyanyi itu malah menyanyikan lirik dan nada berbeda. Apakah dia salah dengar?

 _"Yasashii uta o utatte ite ne_

 _Kodoku na sekai o tsutsumarete mo_

 _Zutto soba ni iru yo_

 _Wasurenai de ne"_

 _/Furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni_

 _Kiete yuku kimi o_

 _Dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo_

 _Kanau nara mō ichido dake_

 _Kimi no koe ga kikitai/_

 _"Anata wa itsumo,"_ _/Hitori ja nai yo/_

Suara ini.

Rin menutup mata seraya menyenandungkan lagu yang bersahutan dengan lagu lain. Sungguh, lagu yang di nyanyikan suara itu begitu sinkron dengan apa yang ia nyanyikan. Bagaikan sebuah lirik yang pelengkap bagi lagu ini.

Deg!. Rin membuka mata azurenya tatkala otaknya tahu dimana orang yang menyanyi tersebut. Kepalanya kini menengadah ke pada sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan tempat di atas pintu masuk atap. Meski tidak terlihat tapi ia yakin jika disana kedua suara itu berasal yang membuat kakinya kini melangkah perlahan ke arah tangga.

 _"Samishiku nai yo Anata ga iru_

 _Dakishimete kureru atatakai te de_

 _Kikoenai keredo_

 _Tsutawatte iru yo_

 _Fureta yubisaki kara"_

Tap!

 _/Aishite'ru/ /"tte"_

Deg!

Suara musik yang terus melantun itu terasa hilang begitu saja tatkala kedua pasang bola mata Azure kini saling menatap terkejut tepat lirik lagu yang mereka senandungkan bersahutan.

Orang yang menyetel musik itu pun tersadar duluan setelah beberapa detik terpaku pada iris azure milik gadis di sampingnya yang masih memegangi tangga. Ia mengambil mp3 kuning di sampingnya lalu menancapkan Headset yang ia pegang sejak tadi ke dalam lubang tersedia disana dan seketika musik pun menghilang. Berhentinya musik yang melantun pun membuat Rin kembali ke dalam dunia nyata dan membuatnya kembali melangkah naik ke tempat pemuda itu duduk. Tanpa meminta ijin dari orang yang terlebih dahulu disana, Rin seenaknya menaruh bokong rampingnya di samping pemuda blonde itu.

"Jadi ini kegiatan Kagamine-san saat istirahat untuk menghindariku?" Kata Rin dengan nada mengejek seraya menatap apa pun di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Apa karna kejadian di kelas waktu lalu?"

"Atau kau membenciku?"

Len menghela nafas menanggapi pertanyaan Rin. Sungguh, tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya ini, malah membuatnya bertambah kesal saja. Len bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan hendak berjalan menuruni tangga sampai perkataan Rin yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya membuat ia berhenti.

"Benarkan?" Kata Rin lagi saat perkataan sebelumnya hanya mendapat tanggapan berhentinya langkah kaki Len.

Len memutar tubuhnya agak menyamping, setidaknya posisi ini masih dapat menatap gadis itu. "Apa maumu?"

Mengikuti alur, Rin pun ikut menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Len. "Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari seorang teman yang bahkan tidak bisa menganggapku teman?"

Garis mata Len menajam saat balasan dari Rin sama sekali tak masuk akal baginya. Toh, sejak awal Rin memang orang asing yang mencoba untuk mengganggunya, menurut Len. "Ku harap kau tidak mengorek informasi tentang diriku."

"Yah, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik pada teman- teman yang lain... Why not?"

"Murahan."

Rin tersenyum kecut mendengar komentar pedas Len. "Setidaknya kita sudah berteman."

"Dalam mimpimu, Kagami."

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Hentakan demi hentakan pun terdengar dari arah Len saat ini. Memang hanya hentakan pelan pulpen di tangan Len tapi dengan aktifitas tidak jelasnya saat ini, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa pikiran pemuda blonde itu tengah berkelana kemana-mana. Sudah 2 jam dirinya berkutat di atas meja belajar tapi tak ada satupun yang ia lakukan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah melamun seraya menghentakkan pulpennya ke atas meja. Entah mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini, padahal hanya sebuah tebakan atau memang gadis itu tahu tentang lagu itu, makanya ia bisa menjawab begitu saja. Ataukah hanya kebetulan? Tapi, apakah benar hanya kebetulan?.

 ** _"Proof of life."_**

Hentakan pulpen Len pun berhenti.

 ** _"Benarkan?"_**

Gigi- gigi Len mengerat tatkala ingatannya tentang percakapan Rin tadi siang terputar layaknya kaset rusak. Len benar- benar tidak mengerti dengan hal ini. Bagaimana bisa dia ada di atap dan Len tidak mengetahuinya? Jadi suara manakah yang Len dengar di atap suara? Suara 'dia' kah atau suara Rin? Dan yang paling penting, Bagaimana-.

"Bagaimana gadis itu tahu judul lagu yang bahkan tidak di rilis dalam bentuk CD maupun Online?!"

Bahkan jika boleh di bilang, Len mungkin satu- satunya pemilik lagu tersebut dan hanya ada di dalam mp3 miliknya. Meskipun begitu banyak mp3 dengan tipe dan model yang sama, tapi mp3 yang berisi lagu itu hanya ada satu di dunia, dan tak mungkin ada yang membuat atau menyebar luaskan lagu tersebut ke media internet. Toh Len sudah memastikannya berkali- kali saat perjalanan pulang tapi tetap tak ada hal yang menyangkut tentang lagu tersebut. Lalu, bagaimana Rin tahu judulnya?.

Tunggu, bukankah waktu itu ia kehilangan mp3nya? Dan yang menemukannya adalah Rin bukan? Ck! Betapa bodohnya dirinya saat ini. Mungkin saja Rin tak sengaja memencet tombol play di Mp3nya hingga memutar lagu tersebut, maka dari itu ia mengetahui judulnya. Tapi, apakah hanya lagu itu yang terputar? Len mengeratkan giginya saat menyadari hal lain di banding bagaimana cara gadis itu tau lagu di mp3nya. Apakah Rin memakai mp3nya?.

"Sial!"

TBC

Balasan Review:

Aku manusia: Trima kasih sudah mau mereview. Sudah UP kok. Maaf ya kurang pnjang.

A/n:

Halo, apa kabar? Ada yang masih nungguin crita saya? Kayanya sih ga :". Aduh aku ngaret banget ya? Maaf banget ya. Aku lagi banyak tugas kuliah, plus laptop rusak, hp pun tewas. hiks, rasanya _i'm like TT._ yah, semua sudah mulai membaik. Hpku sudah ada yang baru, hanya tinggal menunggu lappy tersayang.

Untuk kali ini, saya mohon maaf kalau masih belum bisa panjang, soalnya ide saya lagi blank! Jadinya hanya ini yang terpikir untuk di lanjutkan plus, jempol saya pegal untuk mengetik. Saya harap kalian suka.

Jika ada yang mau bertanya soal ff ini silahkan tanyakan di kotak review. Nanti di chap depan akan saya balas, tapi bukan spoiler. Kalau kalian mau tebak siapa Rin dan siapa 'Dia' di masa lalu Len. Ataukah itu Rin atau bukan? Jika ya, apa alasannya? Jika bukan, lalu siapa? Dan kenapa Rin bisa tahu tentang lagu itu?

Yah, kalian bisa katakan imajinasi kalian di review. Tapi, hingga semua terungkap, saya ga akan kasih tau dulu. Hehhe...

Oklah mungkin itu saja, sampai chapter depan.

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	4. Hujan Yang Tak Pernah Punya Tujuan

Pernahkah ada yang berpikir bahwa hari minggu adalah satu hari paling membosankan di dunia? Kebanyakan orang akan menjawab, tidak! Tapi, bagi pemuda blonde yang tengah menatap awan dari jendela kamarnya itu adalah ya. Dan sangat membosankan jika mengingat ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen kecil yang di sewanya selama menjadi pelajar.

Baginya kemandirian adalah sesuatu yang jarang ditemui dalam ruang lingkup kota besar seperti ini. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi kebanyakan orang menikmati kemandiriannya untuk hal yang sangat tabu seperti berpesta pora atau menjadi sarang para wanita malam. Menurutnya itu bukanlah kemandirian, itu semua hanya nafsu dan keegoisan dalam diri sendiri. Menyedihkan.

Sebenarnya dimana peran orang tua selama ini? Begitu percayakah mereka terhadap anak-anaknya yang mengiming-iming kata 'mandiri' tanpa tahu apa perlakuan anak mereka di luar sana. Hahhh... Sudahlah, mengapa jadi membahas urusan orang lain?

Len menghela nafas tatkala pikirannya mempermasalahkan hidup orang lain. Sepertinya ini efek kebosanan.

"Refresing?"

Mungkin itu yang memang perlu Len lakukan. Dan maka dari itulah dirinya kini berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian untuk berganti pakaian. Yah, jika mengingat pakaian santai yang ia pakai sama sekali tidak cocok untuk keluar rumah. Yah, author tak bisa membayangkan Len berjalan- jalan keluar hanya dengan menggunakan boxer dan kaos tanpa lengan. Di jamin akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ternyata keluar rumah tanpa tujuan pun sama membosankannya dengan berada di apartement seharian. Padahal sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak kakinya melangkah keluar dari apartementnya tapi tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya pedesaan memang lebih nyaman di banding perkotaan seperti ini. Tapi, jika itu masih ada 'dirinya'. Yah, setidaknya tempat ini tak terlalu kota, jadi ia masih bisa menikmati tempat tempat yang asri seperti disini. Apartement dekat dengan taman dan bukit meski agak jauh jaraknya dari sekolah. Tapi ini membuatnya nyaman.

"Kagamine-san?"

Merasa terpanggil, Len membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Deg!

Rambut Blonde yang menjuntai, mata indah secerah samudra, dan senyuman manis yang telah lama ia rindukan. Mungkinkah? Tapi, tunggu! Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata! Semuanya tidak mungkin terjadi. Lagipula 'dia' takkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Kagamine-san, bukan?

"Selamat siang, Kagamine-san."

Salam dari gadis yang di lihat Len membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari mimpi semunya. Dan kini ia bisa melihat siapa sosok yang berada di depannya. Memang suaranya sama, memang warna rambutnya sama, memang warna mata indah itu sama, tapi ia yakin bahwa gadis itu bukanlah 'dirinya'. Gadis itu adalah Kagami Rin.

Tanpa membalas sapaan dari Rin, Len kembali memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gadis itu. Yah, meski di bilang di tinggalkan, rasanya tidak juga. Toh, gadis itu malah berlari mendekat dan berjalan di samping Len dengan tatapan innocent.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

"Ah! Maaf!" Aksi menatap Rin kini berakhir. Sekarang gadis itu hanya berjalan santai mengikuti langkah Len di samping pemuda blonde itu. "Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut. Hanya saja rasanya ada yang kurang darimu."

Takut katanya? Untuk apa dia takut pada tikus pengganggu seperti Rin. "Hm." Jawab Len ambigu.

"Aku serius! Aku merasa kau agak berbeda." Kata Rin yang kembali memperhatikan Len. "Ah, ya! Headset dan mp3. Apa kau lupa membawanya?"

Mp3?

Len menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mulai mencari mp3nya di dalam saku jaket dan celana. Hal tak terduga telah terjadi! Len meninggalkan mp3nya di rumah. Ck! Sial! Ini pertama kalinya ia melupakan mp3 kesayangannya itu. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang terlupakan sejak tadi. Ternyata ini.

"Tak biasanya kau melupakan hal yang bagimu penting."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Yah, itu bukan urusannya.

Tunggu, tapi setelah di pikir ini bukannya kesempatan? Maksudku, Rin berada disini. Jadi, bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menanyakan soal lagu yang di nyanyikan gadis itu sebelumnya? Bukankah Len ingin tau bagaimana Rin tau soal lagu tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda itu akan bertanya.

"Ada ya-"

"Kuil?"

Perkataan Len terhenti tatkala gadis itu berhenti seraya melihat ke arah puluhan anak tangga yang menuju ke atas bukit di sampingnya. Yah, benar kata Rin, diatas sana memang ada sebuah kuil. Namun, kuil itu terbengkalai begitu saja. Menyedihkan memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah hampir 40% populasi di jepang malah tidak percaya dengan Tuhan atau bisa di bilang Atheisme. Belum lagi kesibukan yang padat dan kurangnya kepedulian, itu semua membuat kuil-kuil yang harusnya tempat suci menjadi terbengkalai begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Tanya Rin seraya menoleh pada Len untuk meminta pendapat pemuda itu.

"Aku tak tertarik." Memang tak tertarik, masalahnya dia salah satu orang yang menganut paham atheisme. Jadi, pemuda itu berbalik dan berniat melanjutkan perjalannya.

Namun, itu kembali terhalang karna tarikan Rin pada ujung kemejanya. "Hanya sebentar." Kata Rin dengan nada memohon. "Lagipula, setelah sampai ke kota ini, aku sama sekali belum berdoa."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Ayolah temani sebentar. Toh, tak ada salahnya datang kepada Tuhan."

Melihat Rin yang semakin ngotot, Len dengan kasar melepaskan tangan gadis blonde itu. "Dengar, aku sama sekali tak percaya pada Dewa! Kau tahu, Tuhan itu hanya pembohong besar! Dia takkan pernah memberikanmu apa pun meski kau menangis darah sekalipun! Kau mengerti?! Jadi jangan paksa aku!"

Rin mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat Len membentaknya. Sebenarnya gadis itu terkejut, hanya saja rasa terkejutnya agak sedikit memberikan respon lucu seperti skarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak mengerti juga?! Aku membenci, Tuhan!"

"Kau tahu, Len. Aku pernah dengar bahwa kau mengutuk Tuhan sekalipun. Ia tetap menyayangimu apa adanya." Tanpa di duga setelah bentakan dari Len, gadis itu masih tersenyum tulus padanya. "Jika Tuhan tidak memberikan yang kau mau, bukan berarti ia tak menyayangimu. Ia hanya ingin memberimu yang terbaik dan menurutnya pilihanmu bukan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Apa maumu dengan menceramahiku seperti itu?"

"Jika menurutnya pilihanmu terbaik, maka dia akan memberikannya padamu meski itu agak lama sekalipun."

"Tuhan takkan pernah mengabulkan doaku maupun doamu! Dia hanya pembohong yang mencari kepuasan dengan melihat kesungkaran dari hamba-hambanya! Apa kau mengerti itu?!"

"Yah, mungkin saja." Rin sedikit menduk menatap tanah di bawahnya sebelum kembali menatap Len. "Aku percaya Tuhan akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan."

"Aku percaya Tuhan akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan, Len."

Deg!

Seakan tumpang tindih, sosok gadis di depannya terasa tersamarkan dengan sosok lain. Sosok gadis lain yang pernah mengisi hatinya lampau.

"Jadi maukah kau menemaniku?"

Len kembali tersadar saat pertanyaan Rin terdengar oleh telinganya. Sepertinya menolak keinginan gadis di hadapannya ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. "Hanya sebentar."

"Ya!"

"Apa doamu masih belum juga selesai? Ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit."

"Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Rin tanpa membuka mata dan melepaskan tautannya pada kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Tak berapa lama gadis itu membuka matanya. "Sudah selesai."

"Lama."

"Aku begitu senang menemukan sebuah kuil dan kembali berdoa lagi sampai lupa jika sudah terlalu lama aku berdoa."

"Jika sudah selesai, lebih baik kita cepat kembali. Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Seperti kata Len. Entah mengapa, dengan tiba-tiba cuaca mulai berubah secara mendadak. Langitnya begitu kelam seakan mendatangkan keburukan. Padahal seingatnya tadi, pembawa berita mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah hingga sore, tapi sekarang sudah seperti akan turun badai saja. Manusia memang tak bisa di percaya.

Rin menengadah keatas untuk melihat langit yang mulai gelap. "Kau benar."

"Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang sebelum kehujanan."

Bukannya berjalan pulang mengikuti kata-kata Len, Rin malah terus menengadah menatap awan gelap tersebut. "Ne, Kagamine-san. Pernahkah kau berpikir seseorang yang kita sayang tengah memberikan kita sebuah kesedihannya? Maksudku,-" Rin menurunkan pandangannya pada Len. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa hujan tiba-tiba seperti ini adalah tanda yang di berikan oleh orang yang sudah tiada sebagai tanda bahwa mereka menangis melihat kita."

Len menyeringit bingung dengan perkataan tidak jelas Rin. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa, seseorang yang dekat dengan kita namun telah meninggal tengah memperhatikan kita dan tahu keadaan kita. Bagiku, ini adalah salah satu tanda bahwa mereka menunjukkan kesedihan mereka. Kesedihan saat melihat orang yang di sayanginya tidak bahagia."

Len terdiam atas ucapan Rin kali ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku selalu merasa bahwa kau bersedih akan sesuatu."

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Kata Len tiba-tiba.

Rin sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Len yang sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan obrolan Rin. "Apa?"

"Darimana kau tau lagu yang ku putar saat berada di atap waktu itu?"

Rin tak menyangka jika Len akan menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Tapi, jika ia berkata jujur, akankah Len percaya padanya? Tidak, itu pasti jawabannya. Namun, sepertinya ia jujur saja. Toh, ia pun ingin tahu darimana Len mendapat lagu tersebut.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Hm."

Rin menghela nafas saat mendapat jawaban ambigu Len. Sudahlah, yang penting ia jujur. Rin menarik nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Aku yang membuat lagu itu."

Bersama dengan rintik air yang turun tanpa tanda ini. Semuanya semakin menyakitkan

*


	5. Persimpangan Polaris di Cahaya Bulan

"Aku yang membuat lagu itu"

Langkah kaki yang mengiringi pemuda blonde ini terhenti begitu saja tatkala pikirannya terus berputar pada kata-kata yang sama. Padahal ini sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak ia datang ke kuil bersama gadis honey blonde itu, tapi rasanya tetap masih terbayang begitu saja.

Len menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit senja yang mulai termakan oleh gelapnya malam. Pandangannya tertuju pada bintang-bintang di langit yang mulai memperlihatkan dirinya satu persatu hingga ia mengingat sesuatu. Ya, dia mengingat bahwa dulu sewaktu dirinya masih kecil, ada yang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa bintang-bintang adalah perwujudan dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Biasanya, orang yang sudah meninggal akan naik ke langit dan berubah menjadi bintang untuk mengawasi kita. Len tahu, hal ini begitu kekanakan dan rasanya sulit di percaya tapi dapatkah ia mempercayainya? Ahh, jika saja bintang Polaris bisa menuntun dirinya pada "Dia", mungkin sekarang ia telah menjadi pemuda paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Len melepaskan Earphone yang sejak tadi terpasang rapih di telinganya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Berbeda karena tak ada satu pun lagu yang terputar pada mp3nya. Bagaikan formalitas, Earphone itu terpasang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Rasanya hati Len seakan tak mau mengikuti perintahnya sejak pagi hingga senja yang berganti seperti sekarang.

"Kimi ga kureta no wa shiawase no jikan

Kimi ga kureta no wa yasashii egao

Kimi ga kureta no wa modorenai kako

Kimi ga kurenakatta futari no mirai…

Are kara mō dore kurai no fuyu o koe tadarou

Futari de ueta kono hana mo nando atatakai haru o meguri…

Kono me ga yagate ōkina ki e to kawatte mo

Kawaranai kimi no sugata

Ano hi no egao ga kokoro no ichiban oku ni

Kusabi to natte uchikoma reta mama

Boku ga ageta no wa yasuragi no hibi?

Boku ga ageta no wa namida no kakera?

Boku ga ageta no wa ano hi no omoide

Boku ga age rarenakatta kimi to no ima

Dō shiyō mo naku sabishii yoru wa

Kimi no utagoe o omoidasu yo

Dō shiyō mo naku nakitai yoru wa

Kimi no kureta uta utatte miru yo

Kanashii uta ni wa shitakunai yo

Kanashii uta ni wa shitakunai yo"*

Tanpa terasa, sebuah lantunan lagu tanpa pengiring terdengar dari bibir Len. Lagu apa itu? Lagu siapakah itu? Mungkin hanya Len dan Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi yang jelas lagu tersebut terlantun sendiri dari bibir Len tanpa ia sadari. Meski potongan lirik itu belumlah lengkap yang memang sudah dari sananya begitu, tapi hati pemuda itu sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong soal lagu dan Polaris, sejak tadi ia sama sekali tak menyadari kemana kakinya melangkah. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Dirinya kini benar-benar kebingungan dengan jalanan dan rumah yang ia lalui sekarang. Mungkinkah dia tersesat? Bodoh sekali.

"Jalan mana yang ku lewati tadi?" Gumam Len tatkala kebingungan dengan begitu banyak persimpangan disana-sini pada tempatnya berdiri itu.

 **~Endless Tears~**

08.45

Len menghela nafas tatkala layar ponselnya menunjukkan waktu yang cukup malam untuk tersesat. Pemuda itu sejak tadi masih saja mencari jalan keluar meski berkali-kali pula harus kembali ke tempat awal. Sejujurnya ia sedikit curiga dengan jalanan disini. Disini begitu sepi bahkan tak ada satupun orang yang lewat sejak tadi, apakah ini adalah dunia pararel? Ataukah dia masuk ke dalam sebuah perkampungan hantu seperti dalam game yang sering ia mainkan? Ataukah, dia ini sudah kelewat frustasi hingga tak bisa berpikir jernih dan malah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Yah, sepertinya bisa kita asumsikan bahwa Len mengalami hal ke tiga.

Kaki Len berhenti seketika tatkala pandangannya mengarah pada sebuah toko kue yang masih buka di ujung jalan. Sudah terhitung 5 kali Len mencari jalan dan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia menemukan sebuah toko. Padahal sejak tadi ia terus saja melihat toko- toko yang telah tutup jika mengingat ini memang sudah lewat dari batas buka toko.

Len sedikit berlari tatkala kakinya menuju toko tersebut. Hanya satu tujuannya yaitu, menanyakan jalan menuju apartemen miliknya. Dan ia berjanji, jika dirinya sampai ke apartemen maka ia akan memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya hingga tertidur. Sungguh! Ia benar benar muak dengan jalanan ini.

Klingting!

"Selamat datang."

"Permisi, sa-"

Dua orang berbeda usia itu saling terdiam tatkala melihat satu sama lain. Dan dari keterkejutan mereka, Len lah yang kembali sadar dengan kebutuhan pentingnya. Pemuda melangkah pelan ke arah counter tempat pembayaran dimana sang pemilik masih terus terdiam dan memperhatikannya.

Len membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat pada orang yang lebih tua di depannya ini. "Maaf mengganggu ketenangan anda, Kagane-san. Ada hal yang mendesak hingga membuat saya harus masuk ke toko anda." kata Len yang sedikit menekan kata 'ketenangan' pada ucapannya seakan sebagai ketidak sukaan pada orang yang di hadapannya ini.

Wanita dengan rambut Blonde panjang itu akhirnya tersadar tatkala Len memberitahukan maksud ke datangannya datang ke toko tersebut. Kagane Lily, seorang wanita yang berusia setara dengan ibu Len ini hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan tak menentu. Entah apa yang dirasakan wanita itu pada Len, tapi hanya satu yang pasti. Dia tak ingin Len berlama-lama di tokonya. Wanita itu bukannya benci pada Len, hanya saja ia merasa tak nyaman.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu, Kagamine-kun?" Tanyanya pada Len.

"Saya hanya ingin menanyakan jalan menuju apartemen XX. Tapi jika anda tidak berkenan mengatakannya, saya bisa mencari orang lain untuk bertanya." Jawab Len dengan nada sinis.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi pemuda yang tidak sopan itu. Inilah yang sejujurnya membuat Lily ingin cepat-cepat Len pergi dari sana, pemuda itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia tahu, sampai kapanpun Len takkan pernah berbaik hati padanya jika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu.

"Apartemen XX? Kurasa itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kau hanya perlu lurus ke arah utara dan belok kanan pada pesimpangan ke 7." Jelas Lily.

Len memperhatikan perkataan Lily, namun ada satu hal yang membuat pria itu terdiam sejak penjelasan Lily tadi. "Apakah ini salah satu kebohonganmu untuk menjauhkanku seperti dulu, Kagane-san?" Kata Len dengan nada sarkartis.

Lily tahu, ini pasti akan terjadi. Sangat sulit bagi pemuda itu percaya padanya. "Kebohongan atau bukan, kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri." Jawab Lily.

Dengan bermodal sedikit kepercayaan yanh sebenarnya tak mau ia percayai namun karena mendesak, Len akan mencoba jalan yang di beritahukan kepadanya. Untuk kali ini, ia akan mempercayai lagi perkataan wanita di depannya, toh jika Lily berbohong pun, ia masih bisa kembali ke tempat ini mengingat mudahnya petunjuk yang dia berikan.

"Trima kasih atas informasinya."

Len membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai sedikit rasa hormatnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko kue tersebut. Dan akhirnya, sebuah helaan nafas lega terhembus dari wanita berambut panjang tersebut. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Setidaknya hanya itu yang dapat kulakulan untuk menghilangkan sedikit kesalahanku padamu."

 **~Endless Tears~**

Len menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul 09.06. Sudah terlalu malam dan ia masih melangkah mencari persimpangan ke 7 yang lumayan jauh. Sudah hampir 2 tahun Len tinggal di apartemennya tapi dia tak pernah berjalan- jalan sejauh ini, maka dari itu ia tak tahu jalan. Terlebih jalan yang ia lewati ini, sama sekali tak ada lampu jalan. Tadinya ia berpikir untuk menyalakan aplikasi senter pada smartphonenya. Namun, melihat batrai benda itu tinggal 20%, Len mengurungkan niatnya dan berakhir berjalan di tengah kegelapan. Walau tak terlalu gelap juga jika mengingat malam ini terang bulan.

Len menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit berbintang di atas sana. Dan seketika ia melihat bintang, dirinya pun mengingat soal Polaris. Bukankah Polaris itu adalah bintang utara yang tak pernah berpindah tempat? Berarti bisa di katakan bahwa Polaris adalah bintang kebenaran. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika Polaris jatuh? Akankah dia bisa mengabulkan permohonan lebih akurat dari bintang biasa?

Pikiran-pikiran Len yang masih terfokus pada salah satu bintang paling populer itu harus hilang seketika saat matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Meski cukup cepat, tapi Len yakin itu adalah bintang jatuh. Dan hanya karena itu, dengan bodoh Len mengucapkan sebuah permohonan layaknya anak kecil. Yah, meski setelahnya ia tersenyum kecut menyadari permohonannya takkan mungkin terkabul.

"Bodoh."

Len kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalan yang ia lalui hingga pada sebuah persimpangan tak jauh darinya, ia melihat sesuatu yang tak asing. Disana, seakan mendramatisirkan suasana, cahaya bulan menyorot langsung pada seseorang yang mengenakan gaun one piece tanpa lengan. Sosok seorang gadis dengan kulit seputih susu ini membuat Len yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Siapa disana?"

Seakan mendengar perkataan Len, gadis sedikit menegok ke blakang dengan senyuman yang membuat Len membelakkan mata terkejut. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin gadis itu berada disini. Dengan rasa yang tak percaya, Len mempercepat langkahnya menuju gadis tersebut. Namun, saat dirinya hanya berjarak 2 meter dengan gadis itu, gadis tersebut seakan mempermainkannya dengan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gang pada persimpangan tersebut.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Melihat gadis itu berbelok masuk ke arah sebuah gang, Len pun memacu kecepatan kakinya mengikuti gadis tersebut. Namun, saat Len ke tempat itu, ia sama sekali tak menemukan siapa pun di gang itu. Kosong? Tak ada siapa pun. Sepertinya Len hanya berhalusinasi tadi. Len menghela nafas atas tindakan bodohnya, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir gadis itu nyata.

"Kagamine-san."

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Len. Ada yang memanggilnya dan dia kenal suara tersebut! Tapi, dimana?! Len mengarahkan pandangannya ke penjuru gang hingga tepat pada ujung sana, pemuda itu melihat sedikit gaun yang berkibar di belokan sebelah kiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Len pun kembali berlari mengikuti sosok yang ia yakini ini. Namun, sekali lagi hatinya seakan di permainkan. Sesaat setelah dia berbelok, ia pun tak menemukan siapapun disana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kagamine-san?"

Len kembali mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Dan kali ini pun Len segera berbalik ke arah dimana datang suara tersebut. Tepat saat ia berbalik, Len memang menemukan sosok gadis dengan ciri yang sama namun perbedaan juga terlihat. Itu bukanlah sosok yang ia cari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini, Kagari-san?"

Ya, gadis di belakangnya itu adalah Rin. Sosok gadis yang dia hindari sejak pertama bertemu. "Ah itu, tadi aku habis dari rumah pamanku. Dan-," Rin memperhatikan penampilan Len yang masih memakai pakaian sekolah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar apartemenmu malam-malam seperti ini?" Sambung Rin yang membuat Len terkejut.

Luar apartemennya?

Len mengarahkan pandangannya pada seluruh bangunan di tempat ini. Dan tepat seperti kata Rin, Len kini bisa melihat bangunan apartemen yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Kali ini Len benar- benar meyakini bahwa bangunan itu adalah apartemennya. Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya?

"Ada apa Kagamine-san?" tanya Rin saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Len.

Len tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Len. "Tidak." Len terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ku rasa aku harus masuk, permisi." Kata Len yang berlalu meninggalkan Rin begitu saja hingga membuat gadis itu kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Bruk!

Len menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar jika mengingat kejadian aneh yang terjadi padanya tadi. Tapi, apakah itu nyata? Atau hanya sebuah imajinasinya saja? Meski benar pun, mungkinkah itu Rin? Entahlah. Hal seperti ini benar- benar bisa membuatnya gila. Jika dari segala hal yang ia ingat, apakah mungkin permohonannya di kabulkan?

"Aku tahu ini terlalu egois, tapi jika memang bisa. Pertemukanku dengannya."

Segalanya dapat terjadi, jika itu rancangan Tuhan.

 **TBC**

_

 **Np:**

 *** itu potongan lirik 'Endless Wedge' - Kagamine Len -**

 **Terjemahan:**

 **Yang kau berikan adalah, waktu kebahagiaan**

 **Yang kau berikan adalah, dengan lembut senyuman**

 **Yang kau berikan adalah, masa yang takkan kembali**

 **Yang kau tak berikan adalah, masa depan berdua…**

 **Sudah b'rapa banyak musim dingin ini berlalu sejak saat itu**

 **Bunga yang telah kita berd'ua tumbuhkan bersama**

 **berulang melewati musim semi**

 **Walau saat tunas ini t'lah jadi satu pohon**

 **Wujudmu pun tidak berubah, sama s'perti dulu**

 **Senyumanmu hari itu, terpaut di dalam hati ini**

 **Di lubuk paling dalam, tertanam dan tak terlepas**

 **Yang kuberikan adalah, hari penuh ketenangan**

 **Yang kuberikan adalah, serpihan air mata**

 **Yang kuberikan adalah, kenangan di hari itu**

 **Yang tidak kuberikan adalah, momen kita berdua**

 **Bila di malam yang sepi tanpa daya apapun**

 **Teringat dengan segera, s'uara nyanyianmu**

 **Bila di malam tangisan tak bisa kutahan lagi**

 **Kucoba tuk menyanyikan lagu yang kau beri**

 **Ku tak ingin jadikannya seb'uah lagu sedih**

 **Ku tak ingin jadikannya sebuah… kesedihan…**


End file.
